Artemis's Initiation
by kaboy1
Summary: When Julius decides to recruit Artemis into the LEP, the initiation takes a turn, in the wrong direction, and Holly and Artemis have five hours to figure out who was the culprit, and how to take back what was theirs. Please Rate and Review, my first fiction. COMPLETED


ARTEMIS'S INITIATION

Artemis Fowl and all other characters that come from the book Artemis Fowl are Eoin Colfer's, not mine

"I've decided to let the first mud boy join recon, if he passes initiation." Root stated, surprisingly not a beetroot. "You sure commander, last time you said that the "mud boy" nearly destroyed the outpost at Tara," Holly replied with a little sarcasm. "Yes! Now get him here now" Julius Root screamed, his face an overripe tomato combined with a dozen or so beetroots. "Sure, sure. Any other items you want me to collect on the topside?" Holly knew this would make him yell, no, go, and as if on cue "NO, GO!" his face is now getting collectively redder and redder, a fact Holly never even knew was possible. So before Holly and anyone else nearby was fired she stepped out of the room and started the walk to the E1 shuttle. As she was walking she decided to check the security guard schedule. As it turned out, the worst security guard was on duty, a gnome named Snigglepants. So she walked into the port and walked through the checkpoints and got to the shuttle. She hopped in and started gearing up. Then finally, when the flare was coming, she dropped down and went up. The ride took about two hours and she was exhilarated when she got to the top. Then the devil appeared. It was Snigglepants.

"So sorry ma'am, but you will have to stay in the pod until I run my security checks" he exclaimed with glee, "so Snigglepants, you are stopping me right?" Holly asked with a dangerous edge. "Ye…" Holly quickly interrupted and replied, "well then you are stopping an LEP officer on a vital mission and I can detain you, so I ask again, are you stopping me?" "N-n-no ma'am, go right through," Snigglepuff stammered, already three feet above ground, doubling his height. "Good, keep it that way." Holly then walked right through the detectors and went up to Tara. Once Holly got to the surface she stopped and took a deep breath in, it was a beautiful day and the air was pure, so she activated her wings and went up to the sky.

Eventually, she got to the Fowl manor and had to shield. So she quietly stalked into Artemis's lab, and saw nothing, so she went to Angeline Fowl and asked, "Hey Mrs. Fowl, where's Artemis, beetroot wants to get him another shot at initiation." Mrs. Fowl quickly replied, "Angeline please dear, and he's up in his bedroom." "Okay, thanks!" Holly replied. Then she flew up the stairs and around halls until she reached his room. "Artemis? You in there?" Holly hesitantly asked. "Yes" came the depressed sound of Artemis's voice. "Mind if I come in?" "No." again, depressed. "What's happening, Artemis?" Holly asked as she walked in, "you seem to be getting more and more depressed." Holly then had her first look at Artemis for over a year. He looked terrible, he had bags under his eyes, presumably from no sleep, he seemed depressed. Artemis sighed and replied, "its the amount of adventure, ever since those ended I've been getting bored, extremely bored." Wow, it's becoming really serious, Holly thought, he seems ten times worse than the last time I saw him. Concerned, Holly asked, "What about another go at initiation?" Holly's eyes widened in surprise as Artemis actually made a face. "Fine," he spat out. "Yaaay!" Holly shouted in triumph, "Thank you Arty!"

Artemis Fowl meets Julius Root

Holly enjoyed the amazing surface air and flew over to the mountain range where Trouble and Julius were waiting. She passed by the ocean and finally got to the specified place for initiation Trouble was waiting. "Hey Artemis," he called "You ready for initiation?" "Yes," Artemis said coldly "I plan on setting up ten ambushes right where you are not expecting them to be," Artemis smirked, "Beckett and Myles say hi. Oh, and Trubs? Get ready to be destroyed, I will smash your score" Artemis smiled even more because his mouth was moving up and down, but no sound was coming out. "Cat got your tongue, Trubs? Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Artemis really was enjoying this conversation, it had been forever since he had been with Trouble and really didn't like him, so he had to tease him and make this idea as miserable as possible for Trouble. "Well Arty, how do you like the idea of being under surveillance, by Foaly the centaur himself?" Trouble asked Artemis jeeringly, "Oh, you have no idea how much I liked to hack into his system on the ride here and destroy the system so only your audio was working, I made whatever you say sound extremely embarrassing to you and Foaly to be listening to the stuff that you're saying, it might backfire a little," Artemis replied with a smirk on his face, happy to have wiped the smirk off of Troubles face. "Okay ladies, I know you don't like each other so maybe we could just get started before someone is hurt?" Holly said. Then, at that moment Julius went out of his shield and made everyone jump but Artemis, who just smirked. "So," Trouble started, all business now, "we are here for a certain mud boys initiation, the initiation will be two on two, me and Holly, against Commander here and Artemis," with the name Commander, Trouble inclined his head at Julius a little, "if you get hit three times, then you're out, and the last person or team to stay in the game wins, any questions?" At this, he looked at Artemis. "No sir," Artemis said. "You will be dropped off in one of these pods, which includes your equipment, let's go." At that, the air shimmered around the two hills covered with fog and revealed two pods. Artemis smirked, he supposed he could have done better than Foaly at this with a little dirt, as the hologram was intangible, but it had to be portable so maybe one of those warlock batteries for a force field would work. Then Julius Root and Artemis hopped into the pod.

Myles and Beckett

Underneath some cam-foil, twenty meters from Artemis when he lands.

POV Myles

"So we will have to get the Commander before the girl gets to him, clear Beckett?" the two year old Myles Fowl asked his twin brother who happened to be shoving two carrot sticks up his nostril. "Yes Myles, he is a simple-toon," Beckett stated. Myles shook his head, why does Beckett have to be so, so foolish, it is like his mind has to be on play time for all of time, why couldn't Beckett be more serious? Ah well, I will have to do an experiment on that later, right now, the plan. "We can set up a trap at the first site, let's move Beckett," Myles planned. "Sir yes, sir!" his brother agreed. Myles quickly looked around, everyone was moving into their pods, which had shimmered into view. "Shh, Beckett, we don't want anyone to hear us," at that Myles and his twin brother disappeared into the mountains.

Kidnapped

"So," Commander Root said, "We will set up an ambush right where they expect it, that way they won't expect it," knowing exactly what Artemis would say and do. After this thought, Artemis raised his eyebrow and dryly asked "where is that location, if I may ask?" Root thought it through and reviewed all he knew about the area, it was Troubles choice so Root studied it thoroughly, he replied "there's a pass about three miles from here, let's go there," "Fine, I'll be bait like you thought," Root chuckled dryly and knew that he was right. "let's move,"

"Shh, Commander Root is landing Beckett, the simpleton is landing," Myles exclaimed excitedly. "Yay!" Beckett excitedly yelled. Just after that yell, the pod landed.

"Artemis, listen here, you will take a paintball rifle with a laser scope and a helmet, that way it will make up for our shielding, okay?" Root said, a little nervous around Artemis with a gun, even if it is a paintball gun. Artemis smiled and thought of all the possibilities, he could run into a bank and actually hit someone with a neutrino 3000, he could snipe, someone, he doesn't like or stole his stuff, like the Spiro incident some years back. To top it off Root knew exactly what he was thinking, this made him all the happier. "Hurry up mud boy, Trouble won't waste time and neither will we," Root said in a hurry strapping himself up with a moon belt, a paintball rifle and pistol, along with a tri-barreled water cannon. Then he stepped outside, that was his first mistake, wearing all of that equipment was the second. So all Artemis could see was Root sliding out of view, unconscious.

"So Holly," Trouble asked, "what're you going to take from the grand armoury?" Holly looked at all of the weapons and finally decided on two things, "I'll think I'll take a neutrino 3000 paintball gun and a neutrino 3000," Holly and Julius learned their lesson to take the preferred real weaponry when Holly and Trouble were kidnapped by Turnball Root, when Julius only had the latest version of the Neutrino then. Trouble landed the pod and stood beside her, looking at all of the different paintball weaponry and weaponry. "I'm grabbing a rifle and pistol, along with a Neutrino 2000, you fine with that?" Holly rolled her eyes, wondering why he had to ask her. "Yep, why should I care Trubs," Holly asked as she jumped out of the pod, immediately looking around and seeing what she could use for an ambush. Trouble jumped out and then looked around as well, seeing nothing but trees and the occasional rustle from animals. Holly and Trouble look at the map that each team has and then decided to set up an ambush in the nearby pass in the mountains. Then they started running.

It was a hunters run, they bent over and were dodging trees at nearly every step, suddenly, all of the birds flew away. Right then Holly stopped, she wanted to investigate because only a mud boy could scare away birds like that. "Trouble, looks like there's a mud boy over this way, come on," Holly called, running off of the path and into the thicket. She was running at full speed when the Neutrino blast came it hit her in the back and propelled her off into a big patch of vegetation. For a few seconds after that she thought she could hear Trouble yelling her name before she was out.

Holly came to with a slight case of nausea, but that was quickly healed before she started running, when she started she immediately started zigzagging and caught a glimpse of a shell-shocked Myles staring at her. She turns back around and trips over an inert figure sleeping on the ground, the figure was covered in cam foil, she only knew where it was by feel, she grabbed him and started running before Myles could get a shot at her. She ran and ran before she saw Artemis, she lined up her sights on her rifle and was shot in the back by a helmet and a gun, three times in a row. She ran at Artemis and made it to him in five minutes, and shoved him a little, "Where's Root?" she asked, "kidnapped," he replied, " and may I ask where Trouble is?" "Taken by Myles and Beckett," she snapped, "I have Beckett here," at that she gestured at her back, which was shimmering with the cam foil and Beckett's muffled shouts, "oh, I see," when in fact, he knew that he couldn't see any part of Beckett, but he knew it was Beckett. Then, at that moment a bomb started ticking, it was coming from Beckett, "Give the bomb to me know, hurry!" he shouted, he took the bomb and then opened it up and started thinking, just after that a net went up and caught him, then it went towards the last campsite extremely fast.

Trades

Holly rationalized that the way back to the camp was loaded with traps, and there was one thing that could save them, wings. So Holly ran back to her pod at full tilt and found wings. She then flew up above the forest while shielding and still covering Beckett with the cam foil. When she found the fire in the camp she dove at an amazing speed of about two hundred kilometers an hour, she found Myles looking up squinting at the spot he thought she was and raised the tri-barreled water blaster, then he fired. The water went straight as his aim was true. She rolled to the left and blasted out of her systems, "Myles Fowl, I have the leverage to initiate a trade, do you wish to trade Beckett Fowl for Artemis Fowl?" she could see the indecision in his eyes and said, "I will be waiting for you in the pass at five o'clock this evening, I shall be waiting for you there. She smiled as he looked away and then looked back, the decision in his eyes. She also knew that he would be there to scout the area, and she would be waiting.

Myles is smart, and he knew that, he also knew that Holly would expect him to scout out the area, and that was exactly what he was doing. He also set a trap and trap b, c, d, and e, and he was sure that at least one of them would work and catch Holly, but if not, he chuckled a little at that thought and patted his water blaster.

Holly watched and watched as Myles set up traps A through E, they were all simple, so simple it took one breath to knock one down and set off the trap.

Holly set down in the middle of the clearing, right out of range of every trap. Myles appeared with a bewildered Artemis, "What's happening?" he asked. Both Myles and Holly ignored him and set out to business, they negotiated for a few hours before they finally shook hands and Holly stepped right in between each trap's trigger, ducking and weaving, tiptoeing across the grassy floor. She finally made it across and looked Myles in the eye, and surprisingly she didn't have to look up, they were the same height, and said, " This is wrong, you know that, right?" Then she flew away with Artemis.

The Plan

Two Miles (not Myles) from Myles' Camp.

"So Artemis, what's heading through that head of yours, I know something is happening," Holly asked. "Well, I am trying to formulate a plan to apprehend Myles and Beckett, those trouble makers will be the end of the fairies," Artemis answered, clearly not thinking about anything around them, only something two miles from here, pardon the pun, and he wanted to take Root, but not Trouble exactly, he was Trouble for Artemis, again, pardon the could see that something was forming in that head of his and it was only a matter of time before they saved both Root and Trouble, or maybe just Root.

Artemis had a plan, that much Holly knew, but when he decided to share the details with her was still a mystery, after all, he had a genius and a painter on his tail, one of which had a water cannon. Artemis sighed, and then he motioned at Holly to come closer, he was going to tell her the plan! She waited in excitement and nodded a few times and furrowed her brow before nodding in agreement, the plan was a good one, but crap if it worked.

Rescue

Everything went wrong with the plan, and when I say everything, I mean everything. To start a troll barreled through Myles camp, nearly stepping on Commander Root before running out of camp, apparently on a mission. After that, the Irish military had a drill with live ammunition and a big pack of shells and a cannon, after which they marched right past our camp before heading to the Great Britain part of Ireland.

After all of that the plan was ready and set, Holly in her position and Artemis in his. Holly barreled right after Myles and caught Beckett on the shoulder with her Neutrino 3000, then she got hit with the water blaster. After that, Artemis stepped out of the brush, aimed his Neutrino 2000 at Myles back and missed. It was horrid, the helmet locked on, then malfunctioned. Artemis growled, he really didn't like Foaly, but this was too much. So he ran up to a surprised Myles and tackled him, tying him up after getting him secured. He walked over to Root and was tackled by Beckett, who was knocked out for a few seconds before seeing Artemis, after being tackled he shook off his surprise and secured Beckett the same way he secured Myles. Then he finally untied Julius Root who yelled, "What the D'arvit are you doing Artemis, please don't say you're collaborating with them?" He stared at Artemis his face worse than the colour of twelve dozen spoiled tomatoes. Artemis sighed, shook his head and untied Trouble Kelp and got the same yelling treatment, after all the yelling Artemis said to no one in particular, "Oh this is hopeless, I just saved the whole fairy population and still you are mad at me," he pointed a look at Root and continued, "I just don't get it, wouldn't you like another genius on your side?" Trouble opened his mouth a few times and it was Julius Root who actually responded, "well maybe if you hadn't got to a bad start at the beginning of this mess you wouldn't be having this conversation with us," he sighed, "I'm afraid that there's no simple way to do this, I've decided to accept you into the LEPrecon on a six month probation period, you clear?" Artemis stood with his mouth open a little, "Yes," he responded softly. "well then let's get going, hurry up!"


End file.
